A Nobody's Love Troubles
by Recentreader325
Summary: Roxas has been given a chance to exist in Sainan Town. Now filled with a new purpose and living a with an alien nurse named Ryoko Mikado as his adopted mother he become his own person. As Roxas learns about becoming a person, he also rescues a runaway alien princess. However, as a keyblade wielder he also must protect his new home from otherworldly dangers.
1. Chapter 1

To Love Ru Twilight

Chapter 1 A Nobody's Dive to the Heart

I do not own anything in this story.

Falling. That was the sensation a blond-haired boy with blue eyes named Roxas was feeling as he's falling in the darkness around him. He opened his eyes and widened as he looked down below.

'That's….!'

There was a platform downstairs showing a blank white picture. He regained his body control and softly landed on the floor. As his feet slowly touched the glass floor, doves came from the floor flew out clearing it below and showed a picture with of him sleeping in his casual clothes instead of his Organization XIII black cloak in a sleeping state in the center. Spreading in both his hands were the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion Keyblades. In the background was Twilight Town with a sunset behind the clock tower. Between his head was pictures of his friends from Twilight Town: Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. On the other side, were Axel, Namine, and last one had a silhouette of a person with short hair making the Nobody question on who it was.

The Nobody was confused in his current situation wondering why he is in the Dive in the Heart.

The last thing he remembered was giving Sora his memories and feelings but then for an unexplained reason he felt pulled and ended up falling. The next thing he knew…

"I ended up here." Roxas finished. He raised his voice and looked up demanding to know why he's here.

"Alright, tell me why I'm here! Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?!" He demanded his answer was a familiar voice.

 _Hello, young Nothing._ His eyes widened at the voice talking to him. This was the same voice he heard when he came here from Twilight Town.

 _So much to do, so little time. Now step into the center._

Roxas narrowed his eyes on what he was told to do but complied as he stepped into the center of the platform.

 _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will be your greatest weapon. Now choose what you will wield._

The voice said it as three plinths rose from the ground and each one has a weapon Roxas was familiar with: Dream Sword, Dream Shield, and Dream Wand. Roxas knew what this was. It's the powers he would wield in the future and later Sora when he became a part of him. With a determined look on his face, he went to the power he chose.

Roxas went to the sword. As he picked up the sword, the voice called out to him.

 _The power of warrior. Invincible Courage. Power that brings ruin. Is this the power you choose?_

Roxas answered, "Yeah." The Dream Sword disappeared in particles of light and went into Roxas. The Nobody felt power coming back to him. Ever since he's shown up he can't feel his original powers meaning he can't call forth his Keyblades. Then he heard the voice again.

 _Now which power will you give up?_

Roxas looked at the Dream Wand and Dream Shield. Seeing his fighting style, he walked toward the shield. As he picked it up, the voice called out again.

 _The power of the guardian. One that protects all. Do you wish to give it up?_

"Yeah, now tell me what's going on here?" Roxas said impatiently. _Patience, Nothing._

The Dream Shield disappeared and the plinths begin to collapse. Alarmed, Roxas jumped off and ran towards the center. As he reached the spot, the Station platform began to break like glass and Roxas fell.

Groaning, he stood back up and looked around. His eyes widen seeing where he was. He was at the old hangout in Twilight Town where he used to hang out with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette and those said people were there at their usual spots. Roxas walked up to Hayner first. "Hayner?" He asked. "What is it that you're most afraid of?" "Huh?"

 _Your friends shall each ask you one question. Answer honestly._

Roxas nodded in understandment. "The thing I'm afraid of the most is… losing something that's important." Hayner disappeared startling the Nobody. Shaking his head, walked to Pence next,

"What is the one thing you cherish more than anything else?" Pence asked. Roxas thought about his friends and others ones like Sora, Namine, Axel, and... his head throbbed a bit recalling a memory with a girl with short black hair like Kairi's with blue eyes slowly smiling to him. 'What was that?' He gritted as he held his head with one hand. Looking at Pence waiting for an answer shrugging off the headache problem later. "My close friends." Pence disappeared.

He walked to Olette and she asked the final question," Roxas, what is your wish?" "My wish?" The girl nodded. Roxas closed his eyes thinking about what he wanted. In the beginning, when he was born he wanted to have a heart. He then wanted friends but had Axel and Roxas frowned at the memory of that girl again but shook his head to shake it off on thinking about it later. In the end though, he was fated to disappear into Sora to give back his power, his Somebody needed in order to be complete and awaken. Since then, Roxas was Sora and saw so many things through him. When Roxas decides to go back to Sora, he thought that was it for him but he met Sora again telling him that he deserves to be his own person surprising him. Roxas knows what Sora needs to do and entrusts him with his feelings and memories. Since then, Roxas remained with Sora but deep down he wished to be free and be with his friends again as well as… "A place to call home."

Olette smiled and disappeared.

 _Well said, Nothing._

Roxas annoyed that he heard the voice he asked. "Alright, who are you? What's going on? Who was that girl in my memories?"

 _That girl was someone precious to you. But her existence was gone when she decides to sacrifice it for your sake._

"My sake?"

 _Yes, her existence was threatening yours and decided to disappear along with people's memories of her along with yours._

Roxas looked down at the ground. "Then why am I remembering her now?"

 _I'm afraid I can't answer that but you will continue to remember her as long as you think about her._

Roxas frowned at that answer but if he continues to remember her maybe he'll figure out who she is and what she was to him.

The scene changed in light causing Roxas to cover his eyes with his arms. When he lowered them, he found himself in the same platform again.

 _Now that your path is set, you now possess the power to fight._

Black creatures formed around Roxas surprising him but grit his teeth knowing what these are. Small black, yellow eyes and antennas, they were Heartless, or rather Shadows their most common form.

Roxas looked around at the Heartless with anxiety. He can't fight them properly without the Keyblade. Then, he tried to concentrate again and much to his delight a flash of light formed on his hand.

A weapon appeared in shape of a skeleton key, this is the Kingdom Key Keyblade, Roxas' first Keyblade.

"Well this will do I guess." Roxas said as he took his two-handed stance. The Heartless attack after that but were no match with the Nobody's skill. He effortlessly beat down all the Shadows with ease thanks to his experience.

As he finished the last Shadow, the voice called out again.

 _Always remember the stronger the light, the more powerful your shadow becomes._

"My shadow?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow he turned towards and his shadow. Much to his shock, the shadow turn towards him and rose from the ground. Its form changed in the center of the platform.

The shadow then formed into Roxas but was clad in a black coat with his hood up hiding his face but what shocked him was that the Oblivion and Oathkeeper were in his hands.

The shadow Roxas then got into fighting stance as it twirled his Keyblades making them clash in sparks setting his dual-wielding stance. Roxas in turn got into battle position ready to take on his shadow.

"Man, so this is what Sora felt when he faced me that day." Roxas recalling the time he fought against Sora after conversing with him before he fought against Organization XIII. His shadow twirled its Keyblades again as it pulled them back. Seeing what he was about to do Roxas put his Keyblade as a shield, just in time for his opponent to unleash whirlwinds of light and dark as he slashed away with his Keyblades.

Roxas then used his gliding speed shooting himself towards his opponent and began his assault. Managing to get some hits, Roxas was about to finish his attack but was blocked in time by Shadow Roxas. The shadow then pushed Roxas off sending him a distance away from him. Shadow Roxas then shot itself forward as he closed in on his other self. It began to attack his foe as he parried with Roxas as he began his assault with his black and white Keyblades. All Roxas can do is block all the strikes and then his shadow crouched down and shot towards him with a cross slash.

Roxas took this chance to get behind his foe and launch standard combos since he was reduced to the time he was first born. He figured his abilities were reduced to this state due to the nature of this place. He started his assault again on his shadow again but it shot around him and threw his Keyblades like buzz saws damaging his back greatly.

Roxas was thrown back in pain and fell on one knee. He seethed his teeth in pain at the damage inflicted on him from his back. He should've seen it but that shadow was him and knows all of his moves plus with the oblivion and oathkeeper, it'll be difficult to defeat it.

The shadow shot forward again and Roxas return did one of his own. When they clashed with their Keyblades, Roxas demanded,"Who are you?" The force of the strike caused the foe's hood to blow off. It revealed something which shocked the Nobody. It was Roxas but the difference were his eyes. This one has sinister yellow eyes.

Eyes that can look deep into his soul.

"Tell me. Why are you even here?" S-Roxas ask confusing his counterpart. "In the end, you'll just disappear just like us Nobodies. So what's the point of actually existing?" Shadow Roxas then pushed himself forward and Roxas was sent backwards. S-Roxas then ran forward with his keyblades grinding behind him making sparks. Then, as it met his host he swung his keyblades but Roxas blocked them. He used the momentum to bring them down but it flipped over to get some distance.

They both jumped and shot forward. They created sparks as they swung in midair at each other hoping to get a single blow but Roxas had one Keyblade and it gave the shadow to bring down his keyblades but Roxas managed to block them. However, it made Roxas go down to the floor but he flipped to land safely in his feet.

Roxas glared up and his eyes widen when he saw his opponent floating in the air. Then again, he can do the same thing but kept that thought to himself.

"You were never supposed to exist in the first place and when you existed look where it got you. It led to misery and pain to the people around you even _her_ death led you to so much pain. So what's the point of existing if it'll result in nothing just that?" S-Roxas looking down at his other half.

Roxas was confused at his shadow's cryptic warning especially when he mentioned her. "Her? What are you talking about?"

The Shadow shook his head. "it doesn't matter but I'll warn you that the path you'll take will have you burden all the hurt you had when you were you. The pains and losses…even the meaning of your existence caused all that hurt."

Roxas looked down on what he was talking about. Roxas is a Nobody, a being who's a cast off shell when Sora's heart was taken away. A being with no emotions meaning he can't feel anything. He doesn't even have memories of his past self which most Nobodies had. His existence was a lot like the lesser ones he commanded over.

But he experienced and had those feelings during the time he was with Axel and that girl even with Hayner, Pence, and Ollette despite the fact they were fake. He wondered if he even had a heart but he still have these feelings.

His entire life was nothing but hell and the hurt it carried along with it. But still all he ever wanted was the right to be, the right to be himself despite the circumstances.

With these thoughts, Roxas looked up his shadow and uttered," Yeah, my entire life was terrible and yet I have met people and learned what's like to have a heart both good and bad. It gave me a reason to exist longer."

Shadow-Roxas scoffed at this instead he crossed his Keyblades as he dove down towards Roxas. The nobody raised his Kingdom Key to intercept the strike and the shadow back dash to regain his distance. He then light dash at the speed of light with Roxas doing the same. As if time slow down, they began to bring out their Keyblades to strike one another.

'Now!' Roxas struck first as he drove his shadow high along with disarming his Keyblades. Taking this opportunity, he raised his hands and shouted, "Come to me!"

The Oblivion and Oathkeeper responded to his call and went towards Roxas. They floated behind as wings with Roxas smirking thinking he got his old Keyblades back. He heard a sound and a groan. He turned towards the source and he saw Shadow Roxas regaining his standing.

As the shadow regain conscious, he turned towards Roxas and his eyes widen in disbelief that the nobody has stolen his Keyblades. He growled at this but smirked. It looks like he has to use his own power to get them back. He raised his hands and to Roxas' shock pillars of darkness were formed and went to the Roxas.

Roxas was in disbelief when the darkness pillars were heading towards him. He quickly danced around them but he saw an array closing behind him. Too late he took damage and made him fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and saw his Shadow in a dark green and black aura.

"How are you…?" Roxas trailed off. His response was a scoff then a smirk. S-Roxas replied, "Whenever there's light, there's also darkness. Since you specialized in light-based attacks, as your shadow, I control the darkness. After all, whenever there's light, there's always darkness waiting since it's a part of us and they cannot exist without one another."

Roxas grit his teeth at the revelation. He was right and since he used Corridors of Darkness as a member of Organization XIII, the thing must've been a manifestation of that power. His thoughts were cut out when he saw the black pillars of darkness closing on him and he light dash to escape but he saw his shadow waving his hands and arrays of dark pillars appeared in different directions. Roxas immediately high jumped and glide towards his shadow. He flew towards him and launched an onslaught of slashes with the aid of the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. As he finished his combo, the black and white Keyblades disappeared and launched as missiles from different directions.

The damage taken was great in a desperate move the shadow vanish surprising the Nobody and then felt a presence behind him. He saw him take back the two Keyblades and created pillars closing in on them. Roxas saw his shadow preparing another attack but in quick speed he got behind him and slashed him at the side before he escaped the pillar trap.

"Impressive, looks like I'll have to kick this up a notch." He said as he swung his Keyblade. Then a dark pillar went towards Roxas. He danced around the pillars as onslaught of pillars continued to hinder him. He tried to find a way to get in close but when he looked ahead he saw Shadow Roxas gone.

"Wha..?!"

"Too slow."

Roxas turned and saw him threw his Keyblades like buzzsaws. Roxas blocked them with his Kingdom Key but he saw a black pillar closing in on him and struck him to the side.

"Guhh….!" Roxas cried in pain but the onslaught continued as Roxas tried his best to dodge and block but he was getting cuts and bruises. His past injuries also sapped his stamina and since he can't use any healing spells or items he won't be able to last longer in this fight. The Nobody then cut off his thoughts as his opponent let out a powerful throw and when he caught them he surrounded himself in a black orb with black and white lines sucking Roxas in.

Roxas grunted in pain as he stood up but his form was limping since he was covered in cuts and bruises with cutted up clothes. The Shadow Roxas frowned in front of himself and shook his head. "Pathetic, is that the best you can do? If so, then I guess this is it." As he raised his Keyblade.

The Nobody grunted as he blocked the strike and took his chance distance himself. The shadow stared at the Nobody with scorn. "Why don't you just quit? I have your full powers in my grasp and there's no way you can defeat me. Besides you're a Nobody. A person that shouldn't exist and doesn't even feel anything. What's the point of all of it? You have no one. Axel is gone. Hayner, Pence, and Ollette were all fakes. Your last happy moments with them were all nothing but made-up data. You're destined to disappear into nothingness so what's the point of continuing this?" He questioned.

Roxas looked at all the points that his Shadow pointed out. He was right. He is a Nobody, a being that is not supposed to exist. He's not even sure if he had feelings when he spent his fake friends were real. All he wanted was the right to be himself, to live a simple life, to actually have a heart of his own. But most of all he wanted was a home, a place where somebodies can look at Roxas as Roxas. That's all he wanted.

"You're right. I'm a Nobody. But those times I spent for my entire existence, I felt many emotions." He chuckled. "I wasn't supposed to exist. But if I had a chance to exist again. I'll happily take both sides of that path. I'll continue to fight for my existence. It's all I have and I'll accept it."

The Dark half clenched his teeth at his answer, "You accept it? Then I'll have to teach you why you should accept the fact you should give up that good and bad existence!" Shadow Roxas formed thirteen short pillars of darkness and formed a magic circle with the Nobody symbol.

Roxas widen in shock at this. "This is…...!" The Dark Roxas said nothing as he raised his Keyblades into the air and shot a beam of darkness into the sky. The sky became twilight after that and Roxas formed two dark orbs and yelled, "Dark Hour!" Black orbs of darkness shot out like missiles. Roxas quickly glide himself across the field to dodge them all.

As the attack session was over, Roxas saw his dark self gasping in exhaustion from the attack. With a smirk, he light dashed and quickly gave him attacks hoping to defeat him. But his last strike was blocked and they jumped backwards.

"Haaa….Haaa"

"Haaa…..Haaa"

Both of Roxas were gasping in utter breath as the toll of the battle took the most out of them. Sweat fell from their faces as they lean in keep themselves straight both refusing to fall down in defeat.

Then Dark Roxas ran towards Roxas with his keyblades grinding against the floor. Roxas couldn't move as his opponent approach him and raised his weapons. He raised the Kingdom Key in defense to take all the blows his dark self was giving him. However, the Nobody fell on one knee and Dark Roxas took his chance as he swung his Oblivion. With its strength enhanced swing, the Kingdom Key flew out of the Nobody's hand.

Roxas in desperation ran towards it but it's hilt was blocked by the Oathkeeper's teeth. Roxas stumbled for a bit and fell on one knee. He saw his dark self pointing his Oblivion at Roxas with a smirk.

"You lose."

Roxas growled with gritted teeth and stared at his Keyblade caught between the teeth of the white Keyblade. Then a memory came through his mind.

 _Sora was reaching out for his Kingdom Key which was caught in between Roxas' Oathkeeper's teeth. The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand._

Roxas blinked at the memory flashing in his eyes and then he turned toward his Kingdom Key. Roxas held out his hand and closed his eyes.

'Please, if you have really chosen me…lend me your power.'

The Kingdom Key disappeared and a flash of light gathered into Roxas' hand.

However, the flash was also accompanied with black and white thorns. This effect confused both Roxas. Then, something unexpected happen. The Keyblade that appeared in the Nobody's hand wasn't the Kingdom Key.

This Keyblade had the Nobody's sigil on the hilt with black and white checkers on the handle. The blade wasn't blunt but more sharper and longer reach and the teeth were black and white pointed thorns. The keychain had Roxas' zipper pull.

Roxas recognize this Keyblade from his memories of Sora. This was obtained after he fully accepted Sora and gave him his powers and his final Drive form. Two Become One, the Keyblade that gives Light & Darkness to its wielder.

With a determined look on his face, Roxas raised the black and white key with both hands.

"Event Horizon!"

The Nobody sent his baffled dark half in a series of slashes and attacks. But he wasn't finished, he swung again and four pillars of light appeared around him circling hitting the dark half.

When the attack was finished, Roxas panted as he spent the last of his strength into that attack. He looked at Dark Roxas who was lying on the ground. That was the most hardest fight he's ever fought in. He know he was strong but not this strong. He once overpowered Sora through brute force during that fight but due to his carelessness in the Keyblade's power he lost but this fight he tried to do something different since Dark Roxas might've seen through that if Roxas did the same thing.

He watched carefully if his foe was trying to do anything. To his shock, he saw him getting up. Roxas tightened his jaw as he readied his stance again despite the fact how exhausted he was ready for another round.

CLANK!

The Oblivion and Oathkeeper dropped to the ground and vanished in a flash of light and darkness. Dark Roxas dropped to his knees and stared at his original's face with a satisfied look on his face.

"Heh, you pass Roxas. Congratulations, you beat me." He stared at Roxas with a weak smile and wisps of smoke started flow up

Roxas watched as his dark self dissipated into nothingness and his Keyblade vanished from his hand. He only stared in silence at the spot where his foe faded away with a solemn look on his face.

 _Congratulations, you have beaten your foe and now you have the power to face any foe._

To his shock, he saw the platform was being engulfed into a dark pit sucking him.

 _But don't be afraid…._

Roxas struggled as he was getting sucked into the portal. He tried to not let the darkness swallow him so it was no use and Namine wasn't here to help him this time.

Then, he found himself floating in darkness. He looked around waiting for a way to get out. Then, just as hope was about to fade away from the Nobody he saw light shine down above him.

He looked up and saw a light flashing beckoning for him to enter. His eyes widen at the sight and wondered. 'Is that the Door to Light?'

 _This pathway will you to the outside world. To the unknown part of the Realm of Light._

Roxas scrunched his eyebrows. To the unknown part? What did the voice meant by that? He shook off that question but looked at the Door with a smile on his face if that door leads to the outside world….then he can actually exist and finally find a place to call home.

Roxas eager to go tried to go but as he tried to fly towards the light but as he struggled to fly he couldn't. Then suddenly his Two Become One appeared in his hand.

 _Throw your Keyblade. It has a special power that no Keyblade you have in your possession has yet to possess but this will give a familiar power that'll lead you to the Door to Light._

Roxas complied with the voice's request and threw the Keyblade. It spun around for a moment and in a flash of light and darkness it transformed into a familiar glider much to Roxas' shock.

The Nobody recognize this glider anywhere. This was the same glider that Sora and Riku used to fight against Xemnas and his Dragon Battleship. However, there was a big difference between them. It lacked the sidecar.

Roxas sat on the glider and turned it towards the light. The glider flew closer and as it did Roxas heard the voice again.

 _Don't forget Roxas. That you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

 _And don't forget…._

 _That you'll be one of the chosen that shall open the Door._

Roxas' vision turned white making him close his eyes as he entered the light and then he felt another sensation of falling.

He opened his eyes and look down below and to his shock he saw that he was falling into a body of water!

Roxas screamed and splashed down. He swam back up to the surface and looked around then to his shock he was in the middle of a storm. He looked around looking for shore and to his delight he saw a city lights along with a beach to far from here.

The Nobody tried to swim towards it but the storm's winds were bringing in waves making it difficult for him to focus his form. As he struggled to swim, he noticed his clothes changed again into his signature black coat.

He stopped for a bit if he can make a corridor of darkness to escape to the beach but then he saw a big shadow in front of him. Turning around he saw a big wave about to engulf him. When he tried to do anything, it was too late. The wave engulfed him in water and made himself snuffed the sea salt water into his nose making his brain shut down.

Roxas tried his best to get as much oxygen as he could but the struggle was no use. Roxas couldn't move when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes again finding himself struggling to stay awake. He was facedown on the beach as he cleared his vision. He smiled finally able to survive the sea but he started to lose vision again due to the exhaust for his swimming and the water filling his body. Then, he saw a sign which read,

"Sainan…Town?" Then he saw a car stopped himself below the huge sign. The door opened revealed a woman with red hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat with a concern look on her face. She saw Roxas with widen eyes and rushed to his aid.

Smiling that help was arriving, Roxas closed his eyes letting him sleep in the beach on this new world he arrived in.

AN: Hi, this is my first fic. Hope this is a good start and I want to give Roxas, the Two Become One because it'll be like his signature Keyblade when using a single Keyblade. Don't worry his Synch Blade ability will appear but not too soon. The pairing is harem of course with Lala as the main and one more thing he won't meet like the princess like canon it'll be different but don't worry he'll give a proper 'proposal' but he get tricked by Lala into doing it. This story is inspired by fanfics of DrWriter21.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Life

I do not own anything.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes when he showed signs of waking up. As he got up, he put his hand to his head trying to remember what happened.

!

That's right! He was washed up at the beach and then he recalled a woman in a lab coat rescuing him. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. The room around him was white and he was lying on the bed with machines which showed monitors with strange letters and screens.

Based on the layout on the room it looks like a patient's room for a clinic. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a gown. He looked inside and immediately frown. He is wearing nothing but a gown. He looked around frantically for his clothes in the room but nothing not even his black coat wasn't here.

Roxas looked down thinking about his current situation. One, he managed to land into a new world that he's never been before. Two, he almost drowned but was rescued by the woman who came to him when he got washed up at the beach.

"Maybe I should wait for her to come here. I need to know where I am first."

Roxas muttered as he looked at the window. The nobody noticed that it was night time. He was in awe when he saw the beautiful city lights blinking from the buildings like the stars in the sky. He smiled to himself seeing such a peaceful sight.

His admiring sight was caught off when the door opened. He turned to the door and saw a woman in a lab coat. He looked more closely to get a better look of his savior.

The woman had red hair with blue eyes and was wearing a red blouse under her lab coat. She smiled relieved seeing her patient had woken up. She grew curious as looked at the boy. She already can tell that this individual wasn't from Earth since she looked up at the records of people living on Earth. Not to mention, the black coat she analyzed was made from a material that wasn't made in any other galaxy or if anything from the universe. She hoped she can get some answers from this boy.

"I see that my patient has woken up." She smiled as she walked to him. Looking for a place to sit, she saw a stool and placed it on the side on the bed.

"So how are you feeling? Any headaches?" She asked as she sat down. Roxas looked down at himself then at the doctor.

"I feel fine. Thank you." He answered. "Can you tell me who you are and where I am?"

"My name is Ryoko Mikado. I'm an underground doctor. What about you?"

"Roxas."

She raised an eyebrow. "No surname?" The nobody shook his head. "Well, Roxas. As for where we are, we're in my clinic on Sainan Town, in a country called Japan on a planet called Earth."

"Earth? That's the name of this world?" Ryoko nodded.

"Ryoko, how did you find me? I didn't think there would be anyone else out there on the beach."

The doctor answered. "I have a device that tracks down anything that comes and goes in this world in or out. Just a few hours ago, it picked up a strange object that was falling towards the beaches. When I went to see what the object is. I found a marooned boy washed up in the beach." She smiled wryly.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment. Then his thoughts went back into Ryoko having a device that can track down objects that go in and out of this world. How can objects go in and out of this world? Don't they have barriers that separate each world to each other? Roxas shook his head.

He has too many questions into his mind. Maybe if he can get some answers on how this world works from Ryoko.

"So mind telling me why you're here?" Roxas turned to Ryoko. "How did you end up in this planet and what kind of alien are you?"

Roxas swallowed nervously at the sudden questions trying to come up with a good answer. He wanted to tell her honestly but….

How can he tell the doctor that he ended up here because he was dragged out of the dream world of his Somebody and ended up in his Dive into the Heart and finally landing here?

Moreover, if he told her that he was a Nobody, a leftover of someone who had once lost his heart leaving him with no heart or no memories?

Roxas then went with this one. "I'm sorry Ryoko but with all due respect I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

Ryoko looked at him skeptically. Then she ask another question.

"Then did you come to this world for hostile intentions for this planet?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Roxas' eyes widened and raised his hands in defense. "What?! No!"

"Then why are you here?" The nurse asked crossing her arms. The Nobody looked down thinking about his wish and looked at the nurse with serious eyes. "I'm just looking for a place to find as my home."

That look Ryoko saw in Roxas' eyes made her widen. It was filed with pain and wanting to find a new home. She's seen that look in all the newcomers who's home planets were down sized, caught by war, destroyed, and famine. It seems she encountered another alien who wanted to find a new home on Earth.

Ryoko smiled at him and offered Roxas, "Then, Roxas would you like to find a new home here on Earth?" Roxas eyes widen at the tempting offer then he looked down. "Can you really do that?"

The doctor nodded her head." Of course it's my job as an undergound doctor to provide homes for newcomers from other planets." Roxas felt grateful to this kind woman.

"Thank you…um can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" The nurse with a raised brow.

"What's an underground doctor?" The nurse blinked and giggled and happily explained her job and what this world is filled with.

Roxas widened his eyes at the answers and shook in shock. This was the day when Roxas found a home in this new world with different rules which were hard to comprehend.

* * *

A few months later

Roxas Mikado slowly woke up from his bed and sat up on his bed. He shook his head from the drowsiness. "Another dream about her." He muttered as he recalled the dreams he's been having.

Lately he's been having these dreams about a girl which looked like the silhouette from his Dive into the Heart. The dreams were about him doing missions together while they were in Organization XIII, laughing together with Axel eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream, and that she can wield the Keyblade just like he can. The most important thing though was that girl's name: Xion.

He shook his head out his thoughts and turned to the window close to his bed and opened the window. He smiled at the sunrise that reflected off the buildings of Sainan Town. After admiring of a new day, he turned around and got off his bed to take a shower.

After that, he went to his closet, he looked at the school uniform he was about to wear. He kinda didn't like the colors and design but he'll have to put up with it. Just as he got his set, he noticed his black coat was hanging in the back. He stared at it for a moment and then sighed. He immediately grabbed it and put it in another backpack for purposes which will possibly happened later. He grabbed his school bag and the latter then went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

His mom cooks but not as talented as her adopted son. Roxas was a quick learner. Just by reading books on multiple subjects on this planet made him knowledgeable in many things. He needed it since he was attending school where his mom works.

He still can't believe the nurse Ryoko Mikado decided to adopt him because when he originally planned on finding a job and get an apartment but she couldn't stand this strange boy getting himself into too much work. Plus she always wanted a son despite the fact she didn't have a boyfriend or husband but could if she wanted to and also he caught her interest in him.

He was taken aback at her proposal but she felt insisted on it since she couldn't let a fifteen year old like him living on his own. Who knows what kind of troubles an alien newcomer like Roxas who lacks the procedures and traditions as well as the systems that work on Earth. Roxas understood immediately about that since worlds have their own systems and rules.

That is when Roxas had Mikado as his last name. Finally, there was his education. Here on Earth or rather the country, Japan teens around Roxas' age have to go to school. Thanks to his mother, Ryoko he was able to attend a school called Sainan High due to the doctor's nursing school job there.

Roxas was nervous about it since he was new to the language not to mention the general education like reading, math, as well as writing. He had a hard time with it for the first month but manage to get the hanging of it thanks to his mom and his friends.

However, what made Roxas want to go to school is the friends he made. He managed to make a connection to them due to common interests and he was able to learn a lot about this world.

In this world, the people here are actually weak compared to the foes Roxas have met. He knew that they wouldn't put up a fight against otherworldly foes like the Heartless if they decided to invade for feeding off the people's hearts. He knew that as a Keyblade wielder he'll have to protect it. That's why he's training his Keyblade skills and magic to get stronger and improve on his magic.

His new Keyblade, Two Become One was a very powerful one. This new key improves both on strength and magic also with its unique ability of light and darkness. He was able to use his power over light a lot more effect. The weapon suits work him more effectively when he uses it solo and it can also work well with the oblivion and oathkeeper keyblades depending on what style he needs. For techniques, he can use the oblivion and two become one and magic when he also dual wields with oathkeeper.

His techniques and magic also improve thanks to receiving Sora's memories this time after his rebirth. He was able to use new spells like Reflect, Gravity, Magnet, Stop and more also magic-based techniques like Magnet Burst and Tornado. He's currently working on his spells that can reach the -za stage hoping for more options since his past aggressive style had a lot of weak points thanks to his fight with Riku. Roxas also learned new Strike Raid moves like Reflect Raid and Circle Raid as well as elemental raids in his training.

As Roxas was finished preparing his bento for him and his mom, heard a sound. He turned and then his face turned a few shades of red. Why? The sight that sputtered the Nobody was his mother Ryoko Mikado wearing nothing but her lacy underwear and lab coat.

"Good morning, Roxas." Ryoko yawned as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eye. She noticed her son's head turned focusing on his cooking. Noticing his red face, she let out a coy smile getting used to her son's reaction to her current state of dress. That's because she's been doing this after she adopted him. Roxas' blushing face was practically cute.

"Mom, do you have to always show up in the morning dressing up like that?" Roxas deadpanned to her. Ryoko smiled "I sleep this way and plus since I had so many patients last night I didn't have time to change once I went to sleep."

Roxas deadpanned at that excuse. Why? Because that was the same excuse she used every time and this happens every morning!

"Just think about that you have a son with hormones. You maybe my mom but your appearance is starting to…..distract me." He muttered turning to his cooking. The doctor giggled. "Alright, but this gives me hope that you might go for Yui-chan." Roxas sighed as Ryoko pointed out one of his friends.

"Mom, Yui and I are not like that. We're just friends." He pointed out. At this Ryoko sighed.

Sometimes her son can be so dense with girls yet then again said girl would deny her feelings towards Roxas whenever she teases her every time she visits the clinic to study. She even met her parents with both kind of hoping Yui can settle down with her first love or possibly her only love since she considers all boys shameless yet she's kind of shameless with her love for cats.

Mikado then shook her head. "Never mind that. You still have school to do and you have your friends to hang out with."

At the word friends Roxas smiled at that, since coming to school he made plenty of friends. Some were nice while the rest were kind of annoying but he cherished them all the same after all they were truly real unlike his other friends in the data created Twilight Town.

As the family finished eating, they went to Mikado's car and drove all the way to Sainan High. It was a big school which consist of the game fields and the buildings that represent them. As the car went to the parking lot, the mother and son walked to the front gate. There they see a group of students heading to the school building to their shoe lockers. The students and teachers greeted Roxas and Mikado Good Morning. The duo also greeted back. This was the usual routine that happens every morning and for the Nobody he liked it. Knowing that everyone you existed, being treated like a Somebody was the best feeling he have. He actually liked going to school.

When the Mikados entered the main hall after Roxas changed his shoes. Mikado turned to her son.

"Okay Roxas. I want you to pay attention in class and also don't get into too much trouble okay?" Mikado chided her son. Roxas can sighed at this and answered. "Mom, I know you always told this every day."

The nurse just smiled. "All right, just reminding you." She waved to her son goodbye and turned to the nurse's office.

Roxas watched his mom walk away and turned around going to his class. This was one of the daily routines he does in this new life.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I had worries in real life like college and finding a job but now I'm job searching and doing my best to type and write this chapter. Sorry it's short but I'll do the best in my abilities to make this work and hopefully improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friends

I do not own anything in this chapter.

Roxas walked through the hallway and seeing some of the students doing the usual things. A bunch of boys hanging around playing what seemed to be a 3DS against each other. Girls texting with their phones. There were even a couple of people a boy and girl pair holding hands.

This is what the Nobody sees every day and this was different than observing than from the clock tower in Twilight Town back when he was with Organization 13.

Then, he noticed a girl his age with long black hair carrying a bunch of papers which was a size too big for her to carry. He narrowed his eyes at this. He recognize that black hair anywhere. Without hesitation, he went over to her and grabbed about half the stack.

The girl in question was startled at this. She turned to the person who grabbed the stack with narrowed her eyes and turned. "Hey, what do you think you're-?!" Her eyes widen and sees Roxas carrying the paper stack. "Oh, Roxas-kun."

Roxas sighed as he went ahead and walked ahead knowing where these papers are going after all. He's done this a bunch of times already.

"You could've ask the members of the discipline committee for help, Yui."

The girl turned to the side embarrassed. "Sorry, they have other issues to take care of and I needed get these papers finished for the student council."

Roxas said nothing in return.

This is Yui Kotegawa, the president of Sainan Discipline Committee and also Roxas' first friend in this world.

The day they met was actually before Roxas went to this school. While he was walking around town, touring the place he noticed Yui who was helping a little girl trying to get her cat down from a tree.

After seeing a situation like this in the data Twilight Town, without hesitation he climb the tree and rescued the cat. The little girl thanked him and went home. Yui however didn't exactly trust him at first. Due to her past experiences with boys, she didn't showed any gratitude to him but it made her think that maybe all boys aren't as shameless as other boys.

When Roxas transferred to Sainan, they immediately recognize each other. At first, their relationship was rough during a few weeks. Since Roxas had issues with another disciplinary committee from Twilight Town whom Seifer was in charge of.

They really didn't like each other at first but that is until one day Roxas rescued her from a bunch of school delinquents who hated Yui for her suspending them for their acts in school and tried to get revenge on her.

That was when the student body was shown how Roxas was good in a fight and managed to send the thugs packing.

As Yui asked on why he saved her. The only reply was that he felt like it.

A few days later, Yui offered Roxas into the discipline committee but the nobody declined because he doesn't have time and also because he doesn't have the grades in order to maintain his place in the club.

Despite how hard working Roxas was in studying, he still have issues in some of the subjects like Japanese writing since he just lived in Japan for a few months.

That's when Yui found about Roxas specific circumstances from Ryoko. Hearing that he was adopted and how didn't have a decent education in middle or elementary school especially the fact on how he was raised before he was adopted terrified the girl.

Yui decided to tutor Roxas every Saturday so he can catch up to high-school level classes at her house.

There, Roxas was introduced to the Kotegawa family. There were Yui's parents Kuromaru, who's a lawyer and Sayaka, who is a housewife. Then, there was Yu, Yui's older brother.

The family's impression on Roxas was shocking. Seeing their daughter bringing a boy home was shocking even more so when she was tutoring him.

During their dinner together, they ask all kinds of questions to the Nobody on how he became friends with Yui much to her embarrassment.

Roxas explained about how he met Yui and how they became friends at school. That was when they learned how he was adopted and learned little about common life.

They can't help but feel sorry for the Nobody. They all became eager on answering his questions about the world he lives in as well as Japan.

After having an eventful dinner, Yu decided to show Roxas the wonders on video games. They both played on consoles like RPG like Tales of series and even fighting games like Super Smash Bros.

Yu treated Roxas like a little brother and even teased him about him and Yui which confused him and embarrassing her yelling at him that it wasn't like that.

Roxas can't help but wonder why Yui is so flustered about things going on between them. They were just friends.

Maybe they thought there was something more between them. As he thought about that both Namine and that girl Xion came to his mind.

He decided to shook off those things since he'll know more about them eventually in the future if he ask his mom.

As they reached the club room, they both set down the papers on her desk which is in fact the president's desk.

Yui turned to Roxas thanking him. "Thank you Roxas-kun. To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would've carried all of this."

Roxas waved his hand. "It's fine. Just next time think about how much you're carrying."

Yui said, "But I'm-"

"Just because you're president doesn't mean you can do all the work. Think about your health next time."

Yui took in those words and sighed. She looked at the Nobody with a small smile.

"All right, I will."

Roxas gave his own smile in return. Then he turned and left the club room. Yui stared at the door where Roxas left. The teen was her first guy friend she ever met. Ever since meeting him and getting to know him, she was starting to get more of this weird feeling on her chest as she placed on hand over her heart.

Yui's eyes widen and furiously shook her head.

No! There was no way! No matter how many times her mother and brother teased her about Roxas she only sees him as a friend.

Yes! Just a friend…..

Xxxxxx

Roxas continued down the hall then he spotted another young man around his age.

He had orange spiky hair and was wearing the school uniform and right now he was stalking behind a pillar looking at someone.

Curiously took the Nobody and approach the teen. He greeted him, "Hey, Rito."

The said boy jumped and yelled.

"WAH!" He quickly turned around to see one of his friends looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Roxas was a little shocked on his reaction and asked.

"What are you doing?" Rito just fumbled and sputtered. Not getting an answer, he looked behind his classmate. There he sees a purple short haired girl around their age who is currently looking at a small textbook while walking.

This is Haruna Sairenji, a classmate of theirs and class representative. She is also Rito's secret crush since middle school.

Roxas just sighed.

"Rito if you want to talk to Haruna, you can just say hi." Roxas advises.

Rito then straightened and glared,"Well, I was about to until you arrived."

"Yeah right. Judging from how you're stalking her it doesn't look like it."

The boys turned to the new voice.

The owner was another teen around their age. He had spiky black hair with black eyes. This is Kenchi Saruyama, another friend of Roxas and best friend of Rito.

Kenchi just laughed as he sees his best friend predicament. "Come on anyone can tell from a mile away that you're clearly stalking her."

Rito just glared and retorted,"Well, today it's different because I'm going to do it!"

Both boys blinked curious on what Rito is going to do.

Roxas asked,"Do what exactly?"

"I'm going to confess to her!" He answered with determination in his eyes.

Both boys just stared at him with deadpanned looks and then at each other.

"How many times does this make Kenchi?"

Kenchi snickered,"Five times."

Rito looked angrily at best friends mentioning his failures.

"Guys! This time I'm really going to confess to her!"

"How?" Roxas asked.

"I'm going to ask her after school."

Roxas just sighed hopefully his friend could do it right this time. It was no secret that Rito has a huge crush on Haruna Sairenji. At first, he didn't know what love is when he was introduced into this situation.

When he asked his mom about it, that's when she gave him The Talk. It was a traumatic experience especially when his mother is a doctor.

What he learned was pretty heavy for the Nobody and he couldn't sleep and never looked at girls for a while.

He wondered if he could have that kind of feeling.

Falling in love and being with that person for the rest of your life.

According to his mom, she told him that it'll come to him eventually especially people his age.

Saruyama then placed a hand on his shoulder and said,"Well, good luck and tells us how you screwed up." Rito just glared at him but he knows he'll do it this time.

The three boys walked into the classroom they always go and just as Roxas entered the room he immediately dodged the incoming grope. He looked behind him and sighed,"Will You please stop it, Risa?"

The said girl he mildly glared at had sandy hair and was a bit taller with a full figure. This is Risa Momioka, one of Sairenji's friends. She has a habit of groping every girl she likes and amazingly know their measurements. Yui didn't like her because Risa griped her and guessed her exact three sizes in front of Roxas much to her embarrassement.

Risa just pouted,"Aww c'mon Roxas just let me cope feel just once." Roxas glared and bluntly answered,"No." He doesn't understand why she's going for a guy like but apparently he had what she call the perfect boy body which creeped him out a bit. Since then she wanted to try to cope a feel from his muscles but Roxas didn't want her in his personal space.

"Roxas, I think you should just let Risa get a feel for once." A voice chuckled. The Nobody turned and looked at another girl with black hair pig tails with glasses. This is Mio Sawada, Risa's best friend and partner in crime.

The two were known for being perverted playing around with most of the female student body. They usually get a scolding from Yui when they caught especially when they get too close to Roxas.

The Nobody turned to Mio and said,"No thanks can't you guys grope some other guys body?"

Risa pouted,"No way, all the guys are too shabby and yours is quite an exception." She then made grabby motions with her hands."but one day I'll take pleasure is feeling your muscles."

Roxas looked at her with a disturbed look on her face. He'll just have to avoid Risa after class.

The teacher came in and everyone went to their seats. Roxas' was beside a window and behind Rito's. The teacher's name is Honekawa sensei and he is an middle aged man with glasses on with swirls on them. He tends to have back problems but He can be stubborn when it comes to his teachings.

After class, Roxas immediately left the classroom stating his intent to avoid Risa much to the girl's chargin. Now that the day was over, he left the school building where all the kids are leaving relived that school was over but he decided to go to a certain dojo which was by the school building.

This was Sainan's Kendo Club, it is where Roxas' friend is. He immediately went inside and see a girl in a white kendo uniform and blue hakama swinging down her sword. She is a year older than Roxas and has brown hair tied in pony tail. This is Rin Kujou, the captain of the Kendo Club and according to peers a well known champion in tournaments.

Rin's skill with a sword was impressive and unrivaled but ever since Roxas shown up, she has been wanting to win against Roxas since the Nobody beaten her in a spar against her. She didn't felt bad about her loss rather she asked him to join but he shot her down because he had other activities and he had to keep up with his studies since he's still new to the education system in this school.

Rin turned to Roxas as if sensing his prescence. She wiped the sweat off her head and greeted him,"Oh Roxas-kun good afternoon." Then the Nobody greeted back,"Hey Rin."

Normally, people address their senior in school as sempai but Rin made an exception for Roxas since he was still new in Japan and sees him as a close friend.

Roxas grabbed a shinai, a kendo practice sword and stood across Rin. He went into his usual keyblade stance with a smirk on his face excited in the spar. "I hope you've improved Rin because last time I managed to beat you in 50 seconds."

Rin blushed in embarrassment at that. She couldn't help it the way he got too close to his face made her froze at that last strike. She shook off that embarrassing memory off then she put a serious look."I'm not going to make the same mistake as before."

Roxas smiled at that then they charged against each other.

This is Roxas' usual routine in school and the friends he made.

 **Sorry for the lateness but I was preoccupied with other activities and my job and also helping on the Star Force DxD story. It's still short but I hope this'll make up for it**


End file.
